


Until Death Do We Meet

by Short_Circuits



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: “Wilbur?”The man on the left turned around, confused, eyes landing on Tommy for a moment before gasping.“Tommy?”It was him. Undeniably him. Tommy barely registered what was happening before his was stumbling forwards, running, arms outstretched. He hit Wilbur forcefully, grasping him in a crushing hug, shaking. This was Wilbur, his Wilbur.***Or:Tommy’s dead. That kinda sucks. The only good thing that’s come from it is being reunited with Wilbur, the only family he ever really had. And he refuses to ever lose him again.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Until Death Do We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter than what I usually post but... oh well. Enjoy

Tommy opened his eyes slowly, squinting as he became adjusted to the light. He stood on flat ground, endless expanse in every direction. It was cold, and all too empty.

No, not empty. Not completely. There, ahead of him, were three figures. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, and Tommy felt a sort of tug towards them. He recognized them. Who were they?

But then, with a jolt, part of his brain registered. Quietly, painfully quietly, he called out. Hopefully, desperately, disbelieving.

“Wilbur?” 

The man on the left turned around, confused, eyes landing on Tommy for a moment before gasping.

“Tommy?” 

It was him. Undeniably him. Tommy barely registered what was happening before his was stumbling forwards, running, arms outstretched. He hit Wilbur forcefully, grasping him in a crushing hug, shaking. This was Wilbur, his Wilbur. Not the Wilbur who had gone insane, or Ghostbur, but his brother. The brother who had raised him when Phil and Techno had left, the Wilbur who had built a country with him. 

“I missed you. I missed you so much.”

Wilbur’s grip around Tommy was as tight as Tommy held Wilbur.

“I’m here. I’m here. Why are you here? How are you?”

Tommy buried his face into Wilbur’s chest as waves of pain flowed over him.

“I died. Oh god, I died. For real. I- I’m dead.” 

He could feel his hands shaking. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t even bother to try.

“How? Do you want to talk about it?”

Tommy shook his head slightly, but then nodded, inhaling.

“Dream killed me. He actually killed me. He- he did it. Wilbur, he gonna- he’s gonna kill Tubbo. And Ranboo. And Phil, and Techno, and Sam and Puffy and everybody, and I left, and he killed me and oh god Wilbur, I’m dead.” 

Wilbur’s grip on him tightened, and he rocked back and forth slightly, ruffling Tommy’s hair.

“Shhhh. You’re okay. You’re fine. I’m here, and you’re fine. You don’t have to worry, anymore, you don’t have to be afraid.”

“Ι’m scared. It hurt, too. Dying hurt. Did it hurt when you died?”

Wilbur sighed, standing up, still holding Tommy to him.

“Do you want to meet my friends? Well, you already know them, really.”

He nodded, looking up at the other two figures, who had been watching them silently.

“Well, this is Mexican Dream, and this is Schlatt. You’ve met them both before, when they were alive.” 

Tommy turned away at the mention of both of them, but Mexican Dream took a step forward, holding out his hand to Tommy. 

“Ιt’s been a long time, man. Ι’m sorry for what that guy did to you.” 

Tommy smiled a bit at that. He had missed his friend, also slain by Dream. Then Wilbur turned to Schlatt, gesturing him forwards.

“Get over here, Schlatt. Ι want to introduce you to Tommy.”

“Ι’ve met him already.” Tommy grumbled.

“Not this Schlatt. We were friends when we were younger, you know. He went through some rough stuff, came dependent on alcohol, went off the deep end a little. That’s the only Schlatt you met. This is the Schlatt Ι knew, a long time ago. He’s not a bad guy. Right Schlatt?”

Schlatt nodded, seeming almost timid around Tommy. He wore a blue sweater, similar to Wilbur’s yellow, looking softer and more casual that Tommy had ever seen him. 

“Hey Tommy. Ι’m sorry, for everything. Everything Ι did to you, all the pain Ι put you through. Ι know you probably won’t forgive me, and Ι don’t deserve that, but… Ι’m sorry.”

Tommy nodded, looking up to meet the man’s eyes.

“Thanks Schlatt.”

Wilbur seemed to sense the tension in the room, perking up.

“Oh! Tommy, Ι can give you a tour, since you’ll be here with us now!”

Wilbur turned around, then came back to face Tommy.

“Well this is me, and you, and MD, and Schlatt! And… yeah. That’s actually it. There’s not much here. Except each other. And that’s alright.”

***

Tommy clung to Wilbur, a feeling he’d used for comfort the last few weeks, or months, it was hard to tell. He hadn’t even tried to hide being clingy, indulging in his brother’s embrace. But this was a bitter hug.

“Don’t leave me. Not again.”

“I don’t want to. I never want to leave you. But if I do, you’ll follow soon after, I swear by it, okay?”

Tommy nodded, ignoring how his fingers passed slightly through Wilber’s arm.

“Goodbye Tommy. I love you. See you soon.”

“Tell the others hi for me, okay?”

“You’ll tell them yourself, soon enough.”

And then Wilbur was gone, and Tommy was left holding nothing, gripping his own shirt. The tears slid down his sides and he squeezed them shut, not noticing the wind pick up around him until he heard yelling around him.

“Tommy!”

He felt arms wrap around him, nearly knocking him over, and he stumbled back, looking down to see Tubbo laughing.

“It worked! You’re back! You’re really back!”

“Yeah I am, big man. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He looked around, trying to find Wilbur’s face in the crowd. And really, it was a crowd. It seemed as if everyone on the SMP was gathered here, all smiling at him. But he couldn’t see Wilbur.

“Where’s Wilbur?”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about him, we just revived him as a test. He’s over by the pit.”

“Can I… Can I see him?”

“Are you sure you want to? Y’know he’s a bad guy, right?”

Tommy shook his head, shakily pushing past Tubbo. He made his way towards the L’manhole, shocked at how quickly he’d forgotten the way. But eventually he made it, once again caught off guard by the sheer size of the pit. And there, by the ledge, a figure.

“Hey, Wilbur.”

Wilbur spun around, smiling at Tommy and waving him over.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Why not?”

“Nobody else does. I’m just their villain. I am a villain. I shouldn’t be back. But you should. You should be with them, y’know. They missed you.”

“And I missed you. You’re my brother. I’m not going to leave you. You weren’t… you weren’t you when you did all those things. And it doesn’t make it right, but you’re going to make things better, yeah?”

Wilbur sighed, turning to look back at the pit.

“Tommy, I can’t stay here. I’ve caused too much destruction. I can’t.”

“But this is our home!”

“It’s your home. It hasn’t been mine for a long time, maybe it never was. I’ve never settled down in my life y’know. Never had a home in one place.”

“But you said you’d never leave me again.”

“I know, I’m sorry but I can’t-”

“And so you expect me to stay here?”

“Of course! This is your home, your friends are here.”

“My home is with you, always has been. I was lost after you died, even before that. When I lost you, I lost the last family I’d ever had. I won’t do it again. Where do you plan on going?”

“North, maybe. I’ve always liked the snow. But you can’t seriously-”

“I can, actually. I’ll need to find warmer clothes, for both of us, but then we’ll be off. Soon, okay?”

Wilbur smiled at Tommy, real and wide. 

“Thanks. I’m proud of you, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like <3


End file.
